Duck or Girl
by Kangarooblu
Summary: Duck has come back. Fakir is overjoyed to see her again. But is that the entire story? Is there anything else going on that they don't know about? If there is do they need to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

_Fakir was writing a new story but, he just couldn't get it right. Suddenly Duck appeared. The girl Duck. His Duck._

"_Please dance with me Fakir" was all she said but he did as told. Music had started to play and Fakir took her hand. They danced a lovely pad de deux then, the music stopped and they slowly started to lean into each other, they were centimeters away-_

BANG BANG BANG

The sudden noise made Fakir bolt upright out of his dreams. He turned to see Uzura banging on her drum.

"What are you doing Uzura? You don't have to wake me up this early!" Fakir stated.

"Ducks back zura!" was all she said as she left his room, banging on her drum. It took him a minute to understand what Uzura had said. _Ducks back? That cant be, for months I have tried writing her back so many times, but nothing worked. Uzura doesn't lie though, so maybe just maybe…._ As soon as he realized this he bolted down stairs, he raced to the kitchen to tell Karon and then search for her, but he stopped in the doorway. He saw her. Really her. She was cooking by the stove chatting with Karon.

"D-d-d-duck?" he somehow stammered out. Immediately she turned to face him.

"Fakir" was what she said. Both of them started to walk towards one another . They were extremely close, just staring into each others eyes.

"Hi" she said with a small smile.

"Hi" he said back.

"Are Duck and Fakir lovey dovey zura?" Uzura asked Karon.

"UZURA!" they both yelled. Karon just placed his hand over Uzura's mouth and patted her head saying "Silly little Uzura."

"So Duck how exactly are you, you?" Fakir asked.

"Well it was late last night, I was swimming on the lake as a duck because I couldn't sleep-"

**Flashback**

"_I hate it when I can't sleep. I can't even read or talk to my friends because I'm just a duck" she thought when, an eerie fog rolled in._

"_Hello Duck" a familiar female voice said._

"_QUACK!" Duck said in surprise. The figure then showed itself._

"_Ms. Edel" she thought._

"_I am just the ghost of Edel here to help. Young Duck I see how you want to be human again so I give you this" Edel than held out the chocker she wore._

"_This gave me life as a puppet, and eventually gave me feelings, the magic in this can make you human again." She put the chocker on Duck and with a flash of light she was a human._

"_I'm me again!" Duck said as looked down._

"_QUA-!" she screamed as she covered her mouth to avoid turning into a duck and plopped into the water. _

"_I also give you these" Edel than handed her some clothes. Duck swam to shore and put on the clothes._

"_Thank you Ms. Edel" _

"_Good luck young Duck" Edel said and faded away. _

**Flashback End**

"So then Uzura found me and brought me back here, where I explained everything to

Karon." Fakir nodded understandingly, then he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he asked. Duck cocked her head and looked at him quizzically.

"QUA- the pancakes!" she yelled and ran to the stove. She quickly dumped the contents of a frying pan into the trash.

"Awww my breakfast" she said sadly as she looked at the almost pancake. Fakir just chuckled at her.

"What are you laughing at, is there something in my hair?" she asked as she patted around her head nervously .

"No, its just, this is classic you Duck and I sort of missed it."

"So you missed me then?"

He blushed a deep red, then said "Yeah I did." Duck blushed and smiled, but was reminded about breakfast when her stomach growled.

"I think I'll make breakfast from now on, ok idiot?"

"Ok Fakir" she said in defeat. But she quickly bounced back and sat next to Uzura.

"Duck I think for now you should stay with us, since you're a girl again and not so many people remember you." Karon said.

"Ok but I will need to go to my old room at the academy to feed the birds every morning like I always do- QUA! The birds! I haven't feed them in months! I'll be back later, I need to feed them!" she said faster than the speed of light and fumbled out the door. Of course as soon as she ran out the door they heard a loud thud and a "I'm ok!" Fakir just chuckled more to himself as he continued making breakfast.

"Missed her that much Fakir?" Karon asked.

"Yep I actually have."

My first Princess Tutu fanfic! I fell in love with the show and I hated the ending so im rewriting it. Hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU.


	2. Chapter 2

Duck was running-actually stumbling- down the cobblestone streets of Gold Crown Town. Soon she made to the gates of the dorms. After three tries she made it over the wall surrounding the area. She burst through the door to her room and prayed that no one lived there, and lucky for her, no one did. Everything was as she left it, her clothes, bed, and bird seed. She quickly gave her birds triple the normal amount of seed.

"Sorry I haven't been around, guys; I was turned into a duck and then Ms. Edel came and- maybe its too long a story to tell." She turned to look at the time.

"I better be going now, bye!" she yelled over her shoulder at the birds.

Fakir was walking around with Uzura. He was supposed to be getting groceries after Duck's 'pancake incident', but he felt something else was wrong. He just couldn't shake this awful feeling when he was hit.

"I'm soooooo sorry-Fakir?"

"Duck? Idiot, watch where you going" he said as he stood up. He extended a hand to help her up.

"Idiot you are such a klutz" but he turned around and started to walk away to hide his slight smile.

"I know I'm a klutz, but shouldn't we get back to Karon's?"

"C'mon lets go"

"Wait up!"

Rue was wandering around her castle. _Odd, nobody is here except me and-_

"Rue!"

"Mytho?" her prince came running to her. Without another word he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a balcony. As she looked over to see their kingdom, all she could do was gasp. Everything was stone. The people, the animals, even the time was as still as stone.

"What happened?" Rue asked. Putting one arm around his princess he said

"I don't know, but we need to leave before we suffer the same fate"

"So back to Gold Crown Town then?"

What will happen next? I DO NOT OWN PT


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Fakir, were going to be late, late, LATE!" Duck frantically yelled while pulling Fakir's arm.

"Duck look at the time" she looked at the bell tower and it said seven o'clock.

"Sorry, I really just want to get to school because I've missed dancing and-" but Duck was tackled with a large hug.

"Its so good to see you again Duck!"

"R-r-r-rue?"

"Yes, we are back" Mytho said as he stepped beside Rue.

"This is great! I cant believe you two are back!" Duck squealed.

"Why are you here" Fakir asked coldly.

"Nice to see you too" Rue said while rolling her eyes.

"Fakir, we are back because something horrible happened in our kingdom" Mytho said.

"What?" Duck and Fakir said in unison.

"Everything turned to stone." Rue stated.

"We don't know how, or why but, we knew we just had to leave." Mytho joined in.

"I knew something was wrong" Fakir murmured.

"Think its our old friend Drosselmeyer?" Duck asked.

"Maybe, I'll do some reading" Fakir said as he left. Rue turned to face Duck.

"So how are you a girl again?"

"I'll explain on the way to class, it's a long story" Duck said as the three friends left for class.

"Perfect, the duck has become a girl, the kingdom is stone, and the boy is searching. Everything is going as planned, although it will be hard to hurt the duck since she's a girl; but no matter, this will still enrage that man Drosselmeyer" A man in the shadows laughed.

Another chapter up! I DO NOT OWN PT


	4. Chapter 4

Duck, Rue, and Mytho were all walking back from school, when Fakir came rushing up to them.

"So did you find out anything?" Mytho asked. Duck popped up and said

"Yeah, you didn't show up for school, and you've been locked up in the library all day."

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything; not even a story of Drosselmeyer's that relates to our situation. I think we need to visit your storybook kingdom" he said looking at Mytho and Rue.

"Alright, lets go!" said Rue.

"What? Now? Really!" Duck said as she started to freak out.

"Yes" Mytho calmly stated as the four ran off.

"Wow, look at this place" Duck said as she saw all the stone figures.

Mytho and Rue joined hands as Mytho said "Yep, this is home." Fakir started to look around, pondering every little thing. Finally he spoke up "So you have no idea how this happened?"

"No not a clue" Rue answered.

"What a shame little ones" Duck said. Everyone looked at her quizzically before realizing that she was talking to the little stone ducklings swimming in a fountain in the square. A single tear escaped her left eye. Fakir saw this and went over to her. "C'mon" he told her while wrapping on arm around her shoulder and leading her off. She wiped her eyes and started to perk up, which made Fakir smile.

"Hey, what was that?" Duck yelled while running a few feet.

"What moron?"

"That!" she said as she pointed a finger in the direction of an ally. All of a sudden a shadow dashed through the ally. Everyone exchanged glances and ran. They all stopped at a dead end.

"Why I didn't think you would make it this far" a voice behind them laughed. They all turned to see

"Drosselmeyer?" they asked in unison.

"No, no I am his twin brother, Gregory"

"What do you want with us!" Duck barked, which surprised everyone.

"You see, my brother could make stories reality, as you know and after much begging he finally wrote me into his stories." He started to tense up "But once he started, he could not stop so I was always a character in his story. I was always the nice, sweet man who would lose everything in the end" he sighed "Then my brother died and I thought I was free, but I was horribly wrong." he turned to face them "My brother was cursed to live in the 'Gear World' For eternity, and I suffer the same. I wanted to get even with my brother, and the best way to hurt someone is to hurt the people they care about, but he had no one" he smiled and walked towards Fakir "Until I found out that I have a great-great nephew." He stopped and looked coldly into Fakirs eyes. "You might not know this, but my brother actually cares for you. He is proud that you have the same power as him, and admires the fact you changed your fate. So I will hurt you by hurting the ones you care about, starting with the Prince and Princess" he gestured toward Mytho and Rue "And eventually I will get to the one you care the most for, Miss Duck" he said as he picked up Ducks hand. "Ta ta" he waved, and left.

Everyone was dead quiet for what seemed like hours until Fakir dropped to his knees.

"F-fakir!" Duck screamed as she ran over to him. As he started to black out only one word escaped his lips.

"Duck"

Dun dun dun! So much drama! What will Fakir do now? I DO NOT OWN PT!


	5. Chapter 5

Fakir woke up early in the morning. _ What happened? Wait I remember. _His hand clenched to fist. He looked around _I'm in my room, how am I- _but he stopped when he saw a certain red head girl sprawled out in the floor.

"Fakir" she whispered in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile, then he remembered what Gregory said

"_And I will eventually get to the one you care most for, Miss Duck" Do I really care about Duck the most? I mean I guess she is my best friend, and she just is so amazing and she- wait what am I thinking! No way, I don't think about her that way, do I? I-I can't be-can I? _ Just then Duck stumbled up.

"Fakir your awake"

"Yeah that's kind of obvious" she just pouted in response. Duck was walking out the door but Fakir stopped her.

"Hey, why did you stay here?"

"Well for one I live in the room next door, and I wanted to make sure you were ok" she walked out the door and was about too go downstairs-when she tripped and thumped against every single step.

"I'm ok!" she yelled once she stopped falling. Fakir smiled again and this time he new what he felt for her. _Love._

xXxXx

Duck was walking to school thinking. _I hope Fakir will be alright, I mean he went through a lot yesterday. Does Fakir really care about me more then anyone? _Just the thought made her smile. _Wait I don't care about Fakir t-that way! Or do I? _She just thought of all the times she shared with Fakir, as a duck and as a girl, he was always there. He face broke out in a large grin, she sighed happily as she thought of only one word. _Love._

xXxXx

"Miss Duck for once you are on time." Mr. Cat (who was now a Human) said to her. Duck just smiled and said

"Mr. Cat Fakir will not be in class today, he's uh sick"

"Oh well then, thank you for informing me" he then turned to go instruct some students.

"How's Fakir doing"

"Oh hi Mytho, I think he's doing better, he finally woke up."

"That's good" Rue joined in.

"So that Gregory guy wants to hurt us in order to hurt Fakir, to hurt Drosselmeyer, right?" Duck asked.

"Yes Duck that's why our kingdom is stone" Rue answered. Duck nodded the said

"But we wont let him get to us! We will find a way to fix your kingdom, we will stop this before anything bad alright!"

"Agreed" they all said in unison.

"Everyone! Practice time, and if you don't I will have you MARRY ME!" Mr. Cat said.

_Don't worry Fakir nothing bad is going to happen. _Duck thought when a man came running in the room and started talking to Mr. Cat, then she was called over.

"Miss Duck you are currently living with the Iron Smith Karon, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but, Mr. Karon has had an accident"

xXxXx

So what happened to Karon? I DO NOT OWN PT


	6. Chapter 6

Everything stopped. It was like Duck was in a trance. _No it can't be true, I mean, is what Gregory said true? Will everyone Fakir cares about get hurt? Fakir..._ Duck ran out of the room, she went as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't even change out of her ballet uniform, she just ran.

Duck burst through the door of the hospital and once she was told Karon's room she ran again. Once she got to Karon's room the only thing she saw was a sleeping Karon, and Fakir sitting with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Fakir stood up but kept staring at the floor.

"I am not going to let this get to me" he said coldly. After for what seemed for hours Duck finally spoke

"So what was Karon's injury?"

"He was working with some metal, when he tripped and burned himself pretty bad, now he can't work, I'm not sure how were going to pay for food, but I'll figure it out" he then left. _He's got a point, how are we gonna buy food and stuff? Wait-I know! _She also left.

"**I wonder what the girl will do next, the boy seems strong, but I can break him. Wait till they see how I will continue to hurt him."**

xXxXx

Fakir was at home in the middle of the night waiting for Duck, again. _Every night she has been out late, what has that idiot been doing? _Duck quietly came through the door, but not quiet enough.

"Were have you been idiot"

"QUA!"

"I asked you a question"

"Oh uh I was nowhere, yup nowhere at all... alright I was a at the park and a uh dog-no cat! A cat was stuck in a tree and uh here" she hung her head in defeat and handed Fakir a small envelope. He snatched it from her and opened it. He gasped in shock as he stared at the envelope full of money.

"H-how did you-"

"I got a job cleaning school after hours, that's why I get here late"

"Why?"

"Well it takes a long time to clean the school so-"

"No, idiot why did you get the job?"

"Oh, well the other day while we were at the hospital you were talking about our money problems, and I hate so see you that upset, so problem solved" For some reason this made him smile ever so slightly.

"So uh, I think I'll go to bed now, I'm pretty tired" she said.

"Alright, but uh thanks" he said and kissed her cheek, before running off himself. Duck just stood there very confused, but happy.

xXxXx

_Nice going idiot! I mean she probably thinks your incredibly stupid! _He scolded himself as he got into bed. _Oh well deal with it tomorrow. Why did she get that money? I know she lives here to, but she said she also did it for me, is that true or was she just saying that? Who knows with that one._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

xXxXx

_Fakir kissed me. I mean it was a peck on the cheek but still, HE KISSED ME! And I think I liked it. Does he like me back? No, no of course not, but maybe…oh well I'll deal with it tomorrow, now that we have food we can eat breakfast! _Duck thought as the door to her room opened.

xXxXx

Uzura saw the whole thing as Duck went to her room. "So are Duck and Fakir lovey dovey zura?" she asked herself. She hoped they weren't lovey dovey. Duck had just gotten back and had barely paid any attention to her, if she were lovey dovey then Duck would just forget about her. She went to Ducks room.

xXxXx

"Duck zura?" Uzura asked.

"Yes Uzura?"

"Can you and me go to the pond together zura? You got back and I missed you so much and-" she said as she started to cry.

"Oh Uzura, we'll spend the day together alright?" she said as she hugged Uzura. Uzura said

"Thank you zura!" as she left banging on her drum happily. Duck sighed as she smiled, she loved Uzura like a sister and never wanted to leave her. Duck was thinking of all sorts of stuff she and Uzura could do together that she forgot everything else, even what Gregory had said.

xXxXx

**No, No, NO! That girl is ruining everything! But I must wait, she'll get what's coming to her.**

xXxXx

Yay another chapter! I have missed Uzura so here she is! I hope you like her! I DO NOT OWN PT


	7. Chapter 7

BANG BANG BANG

"QUA!" Duck said and jumped out of bed. She looked around her room to see Uzura happily banging on her drum.

"Moring zura!"

"Uzura, you don't have to get me up this early"

"But what about our day" Uzura said puzzled. But Duck just smiled and said

"Just give me a minute, alright?"

"Ok zura!" shhe said while marching out of the room. _That little Uzura._

xXxXx

Fakir was eating breakfast with Karon, when Uzura came in.

"Hi Fakir zura!" she chirrped happily. Fakkir was still upset about Karon's burn, so he didn't reply happily.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked coldly.

"Oh me and Duck are going to spend the day together zura!"

"Why?"

"Oh, because I missed Duck when she got her tail" she said starting to get teary eyed. Fakir felt bad and was about to say something when Uzura said

"But Duck lost her tail and has a butt now so we can do stuff together zura!" Fakir just sighed in respone.

"Ready to go Uzura?" Duck asked happily.

"Yep zura!"

"Alright, bye guys" she said as she left. Fakir grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess" Fakir didn't tell Karon about Gregory, so he didn't have a clue. Then Karon sorted the mail.

"Huh, a letter, who could it be from?" Karon asked himself. As he read the letter Karon's smile turned to a frown, then his hands trembled.

"Karon? Karon what's wrong?" Fakir took the letter, read it fast then, dropped it. He just walked up to his room, sat at his desk holding his head in his hands. _Why me? Why is everyone I care about getting hurt? _

xXxXx

It was nearly sunset and Duck and Uzura were waking home. They had a great day, first, they went to a nice café and had breakfast, next, a traveling circus was in town so they went to see the show, then, they went to a zoo the traveling circus had, after that, they got ice cream, and now, they were heading home. Uzura fell asleep so Duck was carrying her. When they got to there house Duck slid Uzura into her bed and went to see Fakir, but when she did she saw Fakir looking horrible.

"F-fakir what happened?"

xXxXx

That's it for now! I want to writ more but its one in the morning and I'm tired. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My family is moving so its kinda stressful. I DO NOT OWN PT


	8. Authors Note

I wanted to say sorry for not updating my story. I just moved and school starts soon so I have been really busy. Also I recently became obsessed with Shugo Chara so I might not have another chapter up for a bit. I haven't found inspiration yet. So once again soooooooo sorry! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

"Fakir?" Duck asked as she went over to him.

"Hmph, just another one of Gregory's tricks" he said as he handed her a letter and left the room. Duck picked up the letter and read it.

**Dear Fakir and Karon, **

**You probably don't know me, but I am a friend of Retzels. Since you are so close to Retzel I wanted to tell you something, I don't know how you will take it but, she has gone into a strange depression. She hasn't eaten or slept in days. No one knows what caused it, and she wont say. **

** A friend,**

** Lydia**

_What?! T-that stupid Gregory playing us again! How dare he do this to Fakir! Fakir... I need to go find him! _She thought as she ran after him.

xXxXx

Duck had finally found Fakir. He was sitting alone against a tree in the forest. Duck looked at him closely and saw him so sad she wanted to cry. A single tear ran out of his eye and she ran up to him and-

"D-duck?! What the hell are you doing?!"

xXxXx

What happens next? Sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I just moved, school starts soon, I am currently in Chicago, and it is midnight. I started watching a new anime and I had no inspiration for this but its finally up! Please don't stay mad! I love all my fans! That means you! So please stick with me! Anyway I wanted to tell you I almost finished every episode of Shugo Chara and wil be writing fanfiction for that to. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duck had just ran up to Fakir and hugged him.

"Just shut up Fakir, you think that its all your fault for having others you care about being hurt, but its not. Gregory is doing this not you."

"But it is my fault Duck, my fault for being related to him, my fault that people are getting hurt, and I have to fix it alone"

"But your not alone, you have me, Rue, and Mytho. We are in this together, plus since this is related to Drosselmyer it concerns all of ok?" At this Fakir just smiled.

"Alright" And with that the two headed home. While they were walking through the woods, Duck spotted a blue bird.

"Look over there!" she grabbed Fakirs arm and pulled him along, but being the kutz she is she tripped making them both fall over. Fakir was on top of Duck and they were so close their noses were touching. Both started to blush madly, and Fakir stumbled up and stared at the ground. They both went on their way and didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

xXxXx

Karon was eating breakfast with Uzura.

"So that's how bacon is made." He finished. Uzura was just staring wide eyed at him, with her mouth open.

"How did you know that zura?"

"_Well,_" but before he could finish Fakir and Duck came in.

"Hi zura!"

"Hello Fakir, a package came for you, I left it in your room."

"Alright I'll get it" he said as he went up to his room. Duck just went over to the stove to get breakfast, but slipped and fell on her butt.

"I forget to mention, I just mopped" Karon said.

"Fakir looks happier zura!"

"Yes he did, Duck what did you do to him?" Duck just started to blush and stammered out

"N-nothing! N-n-nothing happened! Just a-a fri-iendly w-w-walk!" she then turned her head and started to blush.

"Duck and Fakir! Lovey dovey zura!"

"UZURA!" Karon just chuckled.

xXxXx

Fakir went up to his room to get his package. _I wonder what it could be. _Once he got to his room he saw laying on his bed. He picked it up and started to examine it.

"Funny, no return address" he said to himself. Once he opened it up, he was completely and utterly shocked. It was a picture of all his friends, but each one had something written over them. Over Mytho it said **Sick**, over Rue is said **Obsessive**, over Duck it said **Powerless**, and over himself it said **Guilty**.

"Gregory…." He said

"Hey if you can hear me, I wont let you do this to them! To hell with you bastard!" he yelled at the sky.

xXxXx

**Well this isn't good, that girl Duck is quite a nuisance, but it will happen in due time. No one can save Fakir or Drosselmyer.**

xXxXx

What will Gregory do next? Anyway I'm on fire! I have a great idea and am typing now! Remember to review! I likes me reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in so long but I've been super busy with school, and I have been watching like three different animes that are soooo fucking awesome! And my family wanted me too go 'socialize' so very Sunday I go downtown and read manga. Ohhhhh I just manga! I had too go to St. Louis to get them but still, there sooooo good! Anyway I;m updating this and my SE fanfic and to make up for not updating I am going to put out a new chapter for each tomorrow! Anyway I don't own PT! **

**Duck**

I heard Fakir yelling up in his room, I was about to go see what was wrong but as soon as I started going up the stairs he was rushing down.

"Fakir! Where are you going?!" I yelled after him.

"Nowhere!"

"Fakir looks not happy zura" Uzura said a little unhappily. I just sighed, what's wrong with him? He can be such a, what's the word? Oh yeah

"MORON!" and I kicked the wall. Then my face turned red as I grabbed my foot and started bouncing around on one foot.

"Ow ow ow ow!" then I tripped and fell head first into a bucket of water, now I am soaked.

"Your clumsy zura!"

"UZURA!" But then Uzura gave me towel and smiled.

"I hope Fakir will be better zura"

"Me too Uzura, me too…"

**Fakir**

I didn't know where I was running to I just had to get out. Duck sounded worried when she called after me. Duck…**Powerless…** No! Duck isn't powerless! She's anything but that. I need help but not from any of my friends, I don't want them to get hurt I need… I facepalmed, its been right infront of me this entire time, I know exactly who to go to, but I don't want to.

"Damn" I said under my breath, oh well.

Soon I was there, Drosselyer's grave.

"Hey! Drosselmyer!" everything got darker.

"Ah my, wait Fakir? Why are you here? Miss me that much, I'm so touched"

he gave a fake tear.

"You know your brother is out to get me, and you for revenge, and you can still be around, you really are crazy, how can I be related to you?"

"My brother? So he got out, huh I actually thought he'd like his story…then again…"

"What did you do to him in his last story?"

"Well the story was a basic Romeo and Juliet, but it also had some behind the scenes action, he was Romeo's servant and would deliver messages to Juliet. It was truly a story that wad one of my best"

"Continue with the story" I said, ginding my teeth.

"I had originally was going to have him kill Juliet, and then Romeo would kill himself, and _then_ Gregory would rule the whole kingdom. So it would be a tragedy and a happy ending"

"But that's not how it ended, was it?"

"No, sadly not, he fell in love with Juliet and couldn't kill her, so he instead killed Romeo. But Juliet saw the whole thing and banned him from the kingdom. Then she took her own life and well that was that. A beautiful tragedy indeed!" he laughed.

"So that's why he hates you, but why is he going after me?"

"I'm sure he told you something like 'Drosselmyer actually cares for you so by hurting you I'll be hurting him' right?"

"Yes, but that isn't quite true. That is one of his motives but he has another"

"What?"

"He probably wants you to reach your breaking point, and will promise to stop tormenting you, so you can write Juliet back to life…and then kill you"

"Well, I guess that makes more sense, isn't there anything I can do to stop him?"

"Be strong and wait it out I guess, bye the way how is Duck doing hmmm?" he said with a sly smile.

"Just fine and as you probably know she's human"

"_Oh, I know, _I like her better as a girl, she has a much better ass" My face grew hot and I balled my fists.

"Shut up Pervert!"

"You know its true, Fakir" I really hate this guy, but he has a point.

"Bye Bye Fakir" Everything went back to normal, birds chirping, and I hated it.

"That was a total waste of time"

xXxXx

**So tell me how you liked it, c'mon please review! And just to let you know the ass refernce was from Princess Tutu Abriged on Youtube. I is so funny! You all must watch it if you love PT, you need to see it! I order you to see watch it now! Anyway ta ta for now!**


End file.
